


Pisarskie wprawki

by Cinryu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Miniseria miniopowiadań dla cudownych postaci mojej przyjaciółki Rek.





	1. Przerażony zając (Taurys)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rek).



Minęło kilka dni od jego ucieczki – dni, podczas których oglądał się za siebie w milczeniu, jakby spodziewał się że strażnicy wychyną z cieni aby powalić go na śnieg, próbując zawlec do miejsca które próbowali nazwać .., przykrywającego smród, ich nadużycia i głód który towarzyszył wszystkim od momentu postawienia stopy na tej przeklętej ziemi. W chwil obecnej ciężko było mówić o poprawie sytuacji, narzekanie nie było jednak luksusem na który mógł sobie teraz pozwolić. 

Poruszał się z daleka od jakichkolwiek osad, bo poszukiwania najpewniej rozpoczynali od takich miejsc, a reakcji miejscowych nie mógł przewidzieć za nic. Musiał oddalić się na odpowiednią odległość zanim zdecyduje się odnaleźć transport powrotny, a potem…nie wiedział co potem. Nie starał się nawet postrzegać sytuacji optymistycznie, bo tu nie było miejsca na rozważanie – albo to wszystko się uda, albo znowu utknie na przeklętych pustkowiach, katowany za krzywe spojrzenie które rzucał w kierunku rozpitych Rosjan zataczających się w stronę własnych baraków. 

Ziemia była twarda jak skała, udało mu się jednak rozbić jej na tyle by wcisnąć się w jamę pod korzeniami drzewa. Miejsca nie było wiele, a przy jego wzroście przestrzeń tym bardziej wydawała się klaustrofobiczna, zapewniało to jednak osłonę przed wiatrem. Zimno było wszechobecne i z nim nawet nie próbował walczyć – owinął swoje dłonie jakimiś szmatkami kiedy wykradał się z obozu, ale wiedział że nie są w dobrym stanie. Nie chciał nawet zerkać na ich stan, upewniać się czy wszystko w porządku kiedy wiedział, że nie. 

Zastanawiał się czy spróbować rozpalić mały ogień, rozumiejąc że może to mu zapewnić odrobinę ciepła, a jednocześnie sprawić że zacznie dusić się dymem. Spróbował zwinąć się do pozycji embrionalnej, szarpiąc od czasu do czasu kiedy jego powycierane spodnie zaczepiały o fragmenty wystających korzeni. Przymknął oczy, próbując zapewnić sobie chociaż godzinę czy dwie snu zanim mógł znowu ruszyć w drogę. Mimo to, jego zmysły nie pozwalały mu odpocząć, reagując nawet na najmniejszy szelest czy skrzypnięcie, utrzymując go w stanie czuwania podczas gdy jego ciało pozostawało napięte od stresu i chłodu. 

Jednak dopiero hałas w pobliżu jego uszu wyrwał go z tego stanu, sprawiając że szarpnął się gwałtownie w tył, rzucając soczystym przekleństwem kiedy uderzył w solidne drewno. Spróbował dojrzeć co spowodowało ten hałas i poczuł niemal dziwne rozbawienie kiedy dostrzegł wciśniętego w bok jamy zająca który chyba właśnie przebudził się ze snu i niezbyt pocieszyło go zobaczenie niespodziewanego gościa. 

Taurys nie podzielał tego negatywnego zaskoczenia, wiedząc że właśnie mógł zyskać dość porządny posiłek, który odpowiednio rozdzielony, mógł mu starczyć na kilka dni. Dlatego bez wahania wyciągnął rękę, nie wiedząc jednak że zając zamierza go uprzedzić, wpadając na jego pierś z impetem i sprawiając, że mężczyzna zgiął się w bólu, przez chwilę próbując złapać oddech. Złapał stworzenie za kark, próbując opanować jego szaleńcze zamotanie i nie skończyć z podbitym okiem przez szaraka. Ten przez chwilę jeszcze próbował się wyrwać, ale widząc że to nie przynosi żadnego skutku, znieruchomiał czekając na ostateczne działania Taurysa, wpatrując się w niego oczyma które całkowicie wypełniała czarna źrenica.

Wszystko powinno być proste – wiedział, jak się poluje na zające, wielokrotnie miał okazję to robić i całkiem cenił sobie to mięso. Teraz jednak objął stworzenie, przyciągając je blisko siebie i oddychając głęboko, ciesząc się z odrobiny ciepła którą dawało to małe stworzenie. Ponownie zapadł w letarg, tym razem trzymając w rękach istotę której na przetrwaniu zależało tak mocno, jak jemu.


	2. Nieuchwytne wspomnienia (Lucien)

Wybudzenie przypominało wynurzenie z otchłani, kiedy wibrujące tony wbiły się w jego sen jak kamień przecinał taflę wody, burząc mętne głębiny i opadając ciężko na muliste dno, pozostając jak niepożądany gość który jednak wtapia się w krajobraz. Nie trzeba było wiele, by Lucien uniósł powieki, jednocześnie gładkim ruchem sięgając po leżący w zasięgu ręki miecz. Żaden wiedźmin nie miał ciężkiego snu – a jeżeli tak jednak było, to kariera takiej osoby trwała niezwykle krótko. 

Śpiew dochodził z niedaleka, a jednak wwiercał się w jego umysł równie mocno jakby istota stała tuż nad nim, słodkie słowa sącząc mu prosto do ucha. Medalion drgał z częstotliwością która prawie dorównywała rytmowi pieśni, a okolica wyciszyła się zupełnie – nie dobiegały go ćwierkania ptaków czy nawet szum wiatru trącającego liście. Las mógł być spokojny, ale nigdy nie powinien być martwy.

Syknięcie wyciąganego z pochwy ostrza przyniosło mu nieco ukojenia, gdy znajome dźwięki stali zdawały się przywrócić nieco spokoju tym krótki zagłuszeniem. Spojrzał jeszcze na klacz uwiązaną niedaleko spróchniałej topoli, ale Mara wpatrywała się przed siebie pustym spojrzeniem, ignorując świat tak jak nigdy wcześniej jej się to nie zdarzyło.   
Ruszył przed siebie miękko, ważąc każdy krok i stawiając stopę tam gdzie mógł być tego pewien. Przemierzana dzień wcześniej udeptana leśna ścieżka teraz mogła okazać się zdradliwa, a dopóki nie wiedział z czym miał do czynienia, musiał być świadom zagrożenia które mogło nadejść z każdej strony. 

Wibracje melodii stały się coraz głośniejsze, chociaż i pieśń sama w sobie zaczęła się zmieniać, to rosnąc do momentu kiedy zmieniała się w przeraźliwy, raniący uszy pisk, to znów obniżając się aż bardziej dawało się wyczuć drżenie w piersi. Wiedźminowi udało się wyjrzeć na polanę na którą zmierzał, chociaż nie udało mu się dostrzec zbyt wiele przez gęste i niskie drzewa. Trzymając miecz w gotowości, postawił krok i ujawnił swoją obecność – gdy tylko to zrobił, cisza zapanowała dookoła. 

Pozostawiony na środku polany czarny kamień ściągał uwagę, z powierzchnią tak gładką że nie wydawało się, aby mógł być dziełem natury albo człowieka. Jednak nie tylko to było niepokojące – stojąca na czarnej skale kobieta wpatrywała się w niego. Jej spłowiałe włosy unosiły się to opadały, jej twarz wydawała się zapadać, a patrząc w jej oczy można było odnieść wrażenie że te zaraz się roztopią. 

Wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku, a on przygotował się na unik, stając miękko na nogach i unosząc miecz tak, by nie nadziać się na niego podczas odskoku. Kobieta jednak milczała przez chwilę, wpatrując się w niego póki na jej twarzy nie pojawił się grymas.

\- Nie nadasz się. – Z tym krótkim stwierdzeniem pstryknęła palcami, a jego świat zawirował i bujna zielona trawa popędziła mu na spotkanie. 

Otworzył oczy, trwając przez chwilę nieruchomo kiedy próbował zrozumieć gdzie się znajduje. Pod dłonią wyczuł szorstką powierzchnię swojego siennika, jego miecz dalej leżał na wyciągnięcie ręki, a Mara skubała leniwie trawę, ogonem odganiając się od natrętnych owadów. Las szumiał jak dawniej i Lucien przymknął oczy, próbując dociec co było prawdą, a co jedynie dziwacznym przywidzeniem.


End file.
